Music has been recorded onto and played from a variety of mediums over the years including reel-to-reel tapes, 8-tracks, cassette tapes, vinyl records, CDs, DVDs, and USB/flash drives. Some of these older mediums elicit nostalgic feelings and memories of a time in the past. Like vinyl records, mixed tapes or cassette tapes are a culturally significant, even iconic part of our society and thus to many, cassette tapes are a part of our musical self-expression, our zeitgeist. Yet, unlike vinyl records, there is no current, functional expression of the cassette tape medium.